


阿斯加德洛基之罰

by darkdevil0718



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdevil0718/pseuds/darkdevil0718
Summary: 黑錘／雙性基／強制公開／公開懲罰／公開侮辱單純《阿斯加德洛基之殤》名字魔改接雷2後，和雷3完全無關，大寫OOC！故事是前文thor的「想到自己還能做到看透你的表面」這句話和最後一大段獨白而開寫的，(我代表thor(不）把那種陰暗的變態的淫穢的展示欲獨佔欲征服欲放大寫寫。2021年2月21日21:21添加提示：本人沒用ao3.beta！那是盜文。本人只使用ao3/SY/wland三個，同id。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Top! Thor, thorki, 锤基
Kudos: 18





	阿斯加德洛基之罰

**Author's Note:**

> 本人的雙性loki是沒蛋蛋派。  
> 一開始設定是兩人已經滾過床，雙性是雷1恢復約頓體後才顯露，但寫到80%才突然醒悟，不想大修只能把前文改成兩人沒搞上  
> 好像真的存在蛋不明顯的男性？可能loki覺得自己是 <— 這麼大一個bug（跪地
> 
> 明明只是想拍GV快車，不知道為什麼變成有那麼多心裡描寫的愛情加加長動作片  
> 每次想簡潔短一點，但每次續筆不停加筆越寫越詳細_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
> 『勞動節，不能辜負錘哥性愛之神的威名（。）』  
> 這句話是我想五一更新時說的，但腎虧得不行，寫了四個月最後草草了結（死  
> 當AV/GV看不要太當真，或者，要相信身體強壯的霜巨人ww  
> 最後，七夕快樂～

————

「對你的審判就在明天。」

這是昨晚那個對自己失而復得又愛又恨哥哥最後一句說的話，之後就是他被識破假扮odin後的每晚固定“私人懲罰”。

這場審判比loki預想的來得要遲太多，幾年未見的哥哥在當初憤怒悲痛、後悔慶幸間說出了遲來的告白，在兩人爭論對持中不知怎麼滾上床時再發現自己霜巨人的秘密後，已經把自己連續一個月操在閃電宮的床上，每天都屁股開雙花，簡直像要補回過去千年的份。

脖子上依舊是那個討厭的禁魔項圈，然後就一直被軟禁在thor的房間，連吃的都是thor親自帶回房間給他再離開，每晚被操睡隔天再被操醒累得不想動的做愛吃飯做愛睡覺兩點一線的墮落囚禁生活。

除了一開始的幾天憤怒悲痛的對自己說了很多以為自己死去每晚堅持為自己哀悼希望自己認錯改過之類的話，之後自己如何回擊諷刺辱罵thor，他漸漸變得不再說話不再動手只是用一雙深沉的藍眼睛看著自己一個發瘋，曾經單純的雙眼現在包含了很多讀不懂的情緒，待自己發完瘋就用另一把聞名天下的雷神之鎚“懲罰”自己解氣，進行到後半就著重折磨那新生的嬌嫩陰蒂，每次到最後數不盡的高潮都逼得自己為當天的氣話哭喊哀求道歉、逼著自己每晚重複以後不再欺騙的承諾換取結束這甜蜜痛苦的懲罰。

每晚火辣的性愛讓人又愛又恨，thor每天把晨脖的大傢伙操過自己後才神清氣爽出門應付那群煩人的大臣，反觀自己像一棵被秘密飼養的儲水植物，每天靠白天的時間恢復晚上再次被吸乾養份，流出去的水份比吸收回來的還多⋯⋯說沒爽到是假的，一開始是真的爽，但日復一日得不到充分休息的兩個穴口一直腫著，陰蒂更是腫得可憐虧虧的外露連內褲也穿不了，備受欺負的下體連走路也會摩擦生痛，全身酸軟根本不想動，只有自己一人時也只能坐著或者躺著度過。

不知道thor這幾年在外經歷了什麼，假裝odin時故意減少對他的關注，這一次回來後人變得成熟穩重但也更加專橫沒以前好糊弄了，尤其發現被騙幾年後，甚至到現也沒有著急的要去找回odin，現在看來原來是想親自審判自己，畢竟大家那麼喜愛支持第一王儲，又那麼討厭自己，想到這裡loki又開始控制不住那些沉寂了幾年的怨恨。

————

「⋯⋯嗯⋯嗯唔、啊～」loki是在又一個被操睡後再被操醒的清晨醒來。

thor已經穿好盔甲，隻露出晨勃的大傢伙在loki被操得保持濕軟紅腫的後穴進出，被連續每天疼愛得敏感無比的雌穴紅腫外翻吐出新一天的愛液，勃起的陰蒂腫得像個小葡萄藏不住，紅嫩的陰莖也高高翹起。

「嗯啊、慢點⋯啊啊啊～」還沒睡醒的人迷迷糊糊的本能回應對方

thor一邊擼動loki的陰莖一邊奮力快速擺腰，在感到手中陰莖跳動時又塞住那小口，改用指腹的厚茧摩擦。

「不！放手！唔啊啊啊——」loki被強制的操醒回應對方，後穴的糜肉有規律的吮吸討好那滾燙火熱的鐵棒，快速抽插間打出一圈圈白沫，雌穴的愛液溢出一波又一波，白嫩的雙手抓著那充滿力量的手臂求對方放開自己，終於在哀求的高聲呻吟變調時把手指移開，在loki射精同時用今天晨勃的精液再次填滿loki後穴深處。

「為了讓你在今天審判上向眾人證明你認錯的誠意和對我的承諾，我特別讓矮人工匠趕工為今天打造的。」thor神清氣爽拔出自己射精後疲軟的陰莖，一邊清理陰莖上的液體穿戴好一邊從不知道什麼時候放在床頭櫃上的禮盒裡拿出一個透明柱體，展示的舉在loki眼前。

柱體不知道是什麼礦物但通透得近乎透明，加上這個大小肯定花了不少時間尋找，拿著時只有受光處在反光和邊緣輪廓，高潮後的loki雙腿打顫淚眼朦朦的看著那反光物，待雙眼聚焦看清時不禁臉一紅說不出話，那是一個像“雷神之鎚”一樣粗大又長卻佈滿一圈圈可怕凸點的透明柱體，然後thor就在對方害羞又驚訝的表情下把它塞進濕瀝瀝的後穴，被再次操鬆軟的後穴毫無阻礙的吞下那佈滿凸點的塞子，把精液塞在深處。

「嗯、你⋯⋯唔唔！？！」loki被凸點刺激媚肉想開口反駁時，thor在銀舌頭開始運作前精準把準備好的口枷按上，thor在loki難得驚呆的時候像排練過一樣快速動作，把人反轉身用繩子把雙臂綑綁固定在身後，再把人反轉回正臉。

「你今天只需要出現，什麼也不需要說，我會主導一切。」thor突然獨斷又冷漠的態度震驚到了loki，這和他記憶中，甚至今天之前那個雖然生氣但依舊拿自己沒辦法的憨厚好哥哥完全像兩個人，他像一隻在反抗前就已經身處陷阱的獵物毫無還手之力，自己被連續操了一個月怕不就是為了自己沒力氣反抗，剛剛的高潮讓他身體再次放軟。

loki看著thor再次從禮盒拿出另一個差不多大小的透明柱狀物，那是一個柱身中空並且有螺旋鏤空的奇異造型，細看那螺旋紋像mjolnir手柄的雕花，完全像一個普通的工藝品，thor把那個柱狀物放在陰唇上沾取愛液潤滑，冰冷的刺激另loki反射性的夾緊腿間健壯的身軀，並再次在loki瞪大雙眼的注視下把它慢慢插進濕潤的陰道，巨大的塞子在濕潤鬆軟的陰道內並沒有受太多阻礙，被冷落但又被調教得鬆軟貪吃的小嘴歡迎的主動吮吸把塞子往裡吞，loki只是稍微不適的扭動一下腰就把它完全吞進去。

「loki，我看不透你的內心，也不一定能完全明白你複雜的話語，於是我想啊想，想到自己還能做到看透你的表面，這至少能讓我稍微安心。」thor滿意的看著loki下面兩張可愛小嘴誠實的態度，兩個通透的透明柱身在晨光的照耀下如實反映出內裡被操得熟爛豔紅的層層糜肉，陰道內塞子的中空內裡甚至能看到淫蕩的糜肉從旋轉斜紋的鏤空間擠出並在他的注視下緊張的絞緊，愛液很快就把柱子弄濕。thor再從盒子拿出一根透明帶凸起的小棒，loki看懂後害怕的搖著頭拒絕，毫無反抗能力的被拿起疲軟的陰莖，thor指腹摩擦一下陰莖的小口後用指甲拉開一點，柱子尖端的那頭不容拒絕的緩慢插入，尿道口傳來的疼痛讓loki踢腿拒絕。

「你最好不要動，受傷的可是你自己，雖然你完全變成了“女人”我也不會介意。」thor手上的動作不停，輕飄飄的恐嚇卻讓loki停下了反抗，只能努力放鬆自己。

棒子是最大號的，第一次被插入尿道棒就用最大號讓loki痛得全身顫抖淚水積在眼眶，脆弱處的疼痛比真正的懲罰還痛。thor一邊按摩安撫莖身一邊把棒子無情的一點點推進脆弱的尿道，窄小的尿道被撐滿，陰莖的疼痛和棒子的凸點清晰的傳入腦內，尿道棒很長，整根沒入碰到頂端的小球時thor才放開那飽受折磨的可憐疲軟陰莖，尿道棒同樣透明的材質，透過頂端的小球第一次顯露出陰莖窄小內裡的嫩肉，把身上的洞都撐開看得清清楚楚，loki像蛇一樣嘶嘶聲喘氣放鬆自己，佈滿吻痕和薄汗的粉色胸膛在快速起伏，thor待loki平復後把他從床上抱起坐著，拿起準備在旁浸在水盤中的毛巾幫他洗臉漱口，亂翹的頭髮被梳理整齊柔順的披散在耳邊，溫柔得不像剛剛施暴的人，loki弓著腰像幼時生病一樣接受哥哥難得的服務，身上的薄汗和黏膩的愛液精液被擦乾淨，緊皺的眉頭因身體的舒爽而輕微舒展開，thor故意把輕薄毛巾的一角卷起塞進陰道塞中空的內裡把新流出的愛液吸收走，涼爽毛巾上的紋路若有若無的摩擦著媚肉打圈，loki被刺激著從間隙擠出的媚肉而雙腿打顫，清理結束後thor拿出一條金色開口固定的鬆緊夾帶緊勒在loki的跨上，夾帶後開口下接駁的左右分支向前連著一塊柔軟透明的小小三角紗布，thor把loki的陰莖塞進去紗布兜著托起，夾帶前端中間有金鏈連著一個大金環寬鬆的套進陰莖柱身中間把軟綿的陰莖保持抬起，最後把鬆緊的腿環套好後才把loki拉起站立，兩邊膝蓋上的腿環中間加了一根不長不短的鐵棒讓loki雙腿保持張開，陰莖的疼痛和兩個穴內被插滿的酸脹感讓他直不起腰。

「好了，很完美。」thor捉著loki雙臂把人保持挺立推向一旁寬大的落地鏡前

「你現在這樣用不了魔法、用不了銀舌頭、不能反抗、身上所有洞都被撐開，裡裡外外被看透的樣子對大家來說最有說服力。」性感磁性的聲音溫柔親密的在loki耳邊說著殘酷的話

「可惜還有一個洞呢。」thor的手指輕柔的撫過腫大的陰蒂，用指甲壓進因為陰道被撐滿而被擠得變形的雌性尿道口，惹得loki想夾緊雙腿安撫自己，奈何被鐵棒阻礙。  
loki被捏著下巴和thor一起看向鏡中，thor一身閃亮的銀白盔甲配著紅披風的正裝威風凜凜，反觀自己眼下輕微青黑，乳尖乳暈紅腫，全身上下佈滿又紅又紫的吻痕牙印，兩邊腰側各有可怕的青紫指痕，被尿道棒插著疼得疲軟的陰莖被迫向上抬起露出莖身內裡的粉艷嫩肉，同樣被迫抱持張開的雙腿間，沒有了陰莖的遮掩露出底下使用過度紅得微微發紫外露的腫大陰蒂，肉嘟嘟可愛又可憐的突出，身後肯定還能看到他被撐開的後穴。

「時間差不多了，我們出去吧。」

thor的話像暴風雪和閃電同時劈中loki，溫暖的陽光下他冷得像身處約頓海姆的冰峰間，此刻thor的話真實的讓他從心底開始害怕接下來的審判，他從沒想過會是這種屈辱的懲罰，他以為他的哥哥至少會讓他像一個真正的霜巨人一樣圍一塊破布把下體遮著保留最後一點尊重，他不單全身赤裸，身下的兩個穴口和尿道口還被插著撐開，他就像一個賣不出去的賠錢低賤性奴，只能毫無尊嚴地裡裡外外被剖開展示吸引買家注意，鏡中thor大海一樣冰冷絕情的視線刺痛著他，loki瞪大驚恐的雙眼對著鏡中的一夜變成暴君的thor猛搖頭向後退，但身後冰冷的盔甲如同thor的態度。

thor態度強硬的在loki後方捉著他雙臂提推著向門口走，loki酸軟無力的反抗在健壯的thor面前就像奶貓抓癢，被一步步推著向房間門口移動，像走向斷頭台，門打開時吹入的風冷得他雞皮疙瘩，想到走道上低下的侍衛和女僕也能有看不起自己的資格，心緊張得砰砰直跳。

「你不主動走我也可以托著你走過去，但你如果想像你自己說了一個月的承諾那樣並求得我原諒，最好就自己動起來。」

————

溫暖的陽光灑落在兩人身上，把loki本就白皙的肌膚照得反光，還有清晨舒適的微風，被撐滿的甬道酸脹難耐，礦石硬質的觸感更加重了難受度，清晨的微風掃過翹起的陰莖再滑入雙腿間，掃過敏感的陰蒂和發燙的穴口邊緣，有一些風從中空的柱體吹入陰道內，涼颼颼的感覺直直撞上溫暖的肉壁，溫度差刺激得肉穴絞緊雞皮疙瘩，走動會讓肛塞的凸點輕微摩擦，雪白的肌膚如實的再次染上粉色，和誠實的身體相比loki覺得自己大腦一片空白，就這樣麻木的被半推半提從閃電宮去到大殿，唯一不那麼難受的就是走廊上平時繁忙的女僕和巡邏的士兵全都被支開了，只有他們兩人和偶然的鳥鳴，難得的美好清靜又壓抑可怕，刺眼的晨光讓loki產生自己是不是在幻境的疑惑，是不是誰讓他進入了一個如此難堪的幻像，但這段緩慢卻並非最難堪的路很快就到頭，提醒他這是真實的並正在進行中，他以前從不覺得從閃電宮去大殿的路如此的短，好像一眨眼就到了。

thor拎著loki出現在大殿的巨門時，室內所有大小主神都立刻轉頭全都看向他們，loki瞬間被那無數的目光刺痛得意識回到現實世界，被折磨的羞恥心連耳根脖子也一片通紅，頭皮發麻淚水不爭氣的再次積在紅紅的眼眶邊，恨不得立刻瞬移躲到宇宙中最荒蕪的盡頭。

「為了他們只需要“嚴肅”觀禮，我命法師設置了屏障，除了我沒人能碰到你，他們只需要沈默的聽著接受我的判決。」

被禁魔項圈和空白的大腦影響，loki這時才留意到紅地毯兩邊存在著一塊高聳的魔法屏障高聳直天頂和直到盡頭的王座，金色的魔法遊走閃爍在屏幕中。

thor推著loki走進大殿的紅地毯，thor像影子一樣站在loki身後，粗壯有力的雙手捉著loki的雙臂讓他不能再彎腰和腿軟“偷懶”，兩人差不多的身高讓thor每走一步就踢動loki抬腿走一步，這次逼著他親自走完全程。每走一步loki都覺得自己像中庭童話裡的美人魚，抖著雙腿走在刀尖上，和剛剛半走半提的輕微摩擦相比，現在每挪動一步異物就隨著走動互相摩擦兩個甬道，粗長和凸點把深處的敏感點也不放過，被調教過的糜肉受不了這般挑逗，累積起的快感開始反映在被痛得疲軟的陰莖上，在眾目睽睽之下漸漸變深色變飽滿，腫大得外露的陰蒂反著水光勃起得更肥大，緋紅漸漸染滿雪白的肌膚，摩擦帶來的快感像輕微的電流又酥又麻從尾椎傳遍全身不停夾緊兩個柱體，礦石堅硬冰冷的觸感和形象從甬道傳入腦內，王座的路隻走了三分一loki已經臉色緋紅腰腿酸軟喘著氣，淫液沿著塞子滑落腿根或者直接從穴內中空的塞子滴落到鐵棒和地毯上，留下一點點證據的小水痕。

loki覺得自己一夜過後像敵國戰敗的國王淪落成一件高貴又低賤的玩物，被偉大的阿斯加德新君王捉著出現在登基大典公開展示分享的一件勝利品，滿身被疼愛後種種深淺不一的痕跡，兩旁的人甚至能從他被無情撐開的尿道口看到內裡可憐紅豔的嫩肉，並且在不明狀況的人前像一個因為裸體被公開視姦而發騒滴水求操的低賤淫蕩霜巨人，像個惡作劇完全出乎預料，而這次被惡作劇的人正是作惡多端的惡作劇之神本人，給參與見證這場審判的所有人帶來意想不到的驚喜和歡樂。

被隔了絕聲音並不減弱那些眼神手勢所表達的態度，兩旁的男男女女興奮的指指點點掩嘴偷笑，幸災樂禍又淫褻的光明正大視姦他，誓要把他所有的洞都記入腦海，每雙眼都緊盯著不想錯過這千年難得的盛會，那些視線像無形的攻擊穿透皮膚刺痛著loki脆弱的神經和理智，但他不能逃也逃不了，明明是從小嚮往的光榮紅地毯，此刻卻帶來無法形容的巨大屈辱與痛苦。

thor有時故意加快步伐讓兩個塞子快速摩擦，又算準時間放慢速度，保持快感但又得達不到滿足，像羽毛搔癢一樣吊著他，持續的高昂讓他佈滿細汗，腰腹酸脹雙腿無力卻被迫站直，身體因肉穴強制的快感而發燙滴水，但又因內心冰冷而僵硬，loki不敢回頭看這個如此親密又如此陌生的殘酷兄長，thor一言不發的提推著他發燙又僵硬的身體小步向前走，因為被捉著雙臂站直，loki被迫必須挺起胸膛面對所有目光的洗禮，驕傲和尊嚴讓他不肯低頭，只能閉上雙眼切斷一切不讓那些人看到他屈辱的淚水滑落，口枷成了守住他不會像女人一樣浪叫的最後一重保護，閉眼後兩個塞子互相摩擦的清晰觸感更放大從尾椎傳進大腦。寂靜中炫彩的晨光照射進黃金的大殿像儀式典禮一樣無比神聖威嚴，兩旁的人靜默注視紅地毯上全身赤裸受情慾燃燒的人，loki像一個獻祭給性愛之神的祭品，慾火折磨下的身體和精神在眾人視姦見證中一點點把廉恥拋棄掉回歸初生，在這熱烈的原始快感中走完這獻祭的荊刺之路。

像一個世紀那麼久，腳下突然的冰冷才讓loki知道已經到達王座的樓梯，他不明白為什麼thor繼續推他走上去又在盡頭幾階前停下，突然thor放開了被捉得留下指印的纖細手臂，沒有了支撐酸軟無力的雙腿立刻跌下，砰一聲跌跪在樓梯上，金屬直接對膝蓋的疼痛讓loki痛得向前摔把眼眶的淚水擠出，樓梯剛好的高度差讓他身體平趴在王座前，還沒從疼痛緩過來後背就被mjolnir壓上。

「現在正式開始loki odinson的審判。」thor放下mjolnir後從loki身後離開走上王座前，背後熱度的消失像掀開最後一層遮羞布，疼痛驚恐羞恥屈辱各種情緒湧上心頭，loki害怕得發抖，不敢相信的努力抬起上身看向thor那冷酷無情的臉，對方甚至沒給他一個眼神。

「在瓦爾哈拉和眾神的見證下，loki odinson用毫無隱瞞的赤裸代表他那所剩不多的信用和誠意，接受審判的懲罰，換取對我承諾將來不再隱瞞欺騙的信任和原諒。」

loki被mjolnir強制固定跪趴在王座樓梯上，高高在上背對著在場所有人，雙腿被固定在膝蓋間的鐵棒強制分開，被粗大透明塞子深深撐開兩個紅腫外翻的穴口透露出內裡濕潤紅豔的糜肉，和腫大得異常的陰蒂完完全全毫無遮掩的展露給在場所有人肆意褻觀。

大殿只有thor低沈冷酷的聲音，之後是死一般的寂靜，對前排主神過人的視力來說王座樓梯的距離根本不是太大問題，嚇到眾人的是thor一改以往的偏袒和這一個月各種理由的拖延，突然在如此嚴肅的場合把loki如廉價性奴般公開被在場所有人視姦的態度，在佈滿指痕的雪白肌膚中，中心的紅豔形成了巨大的視覺沖擊吸引了所有視線，紅腫外翻的陰道口說明他已經雌伏在thor身下，紅腫的後穴更表達出是戰敗而失去男性尊嚴的雌伏，兩個穴內紅豔淫蕩加上身上的痕跡表明是已經被連續疼愛了不短的一段時間，不難猜測邪神這一個月到底被怎樣對待，邪神在犯叛國罪前的美貌也一直有不少追求者，禁欲的表面原來私下是個蕩婦，難怪拒絕了那麼多示好的女神，現在突然像玩物一樣被示眾，眾人已經開始邪惡的猜想意淫作惡多端的邪神如何淫蕩如何低賤雌伏求偉大的阿斯加德君王雷神thor的原諒，那著名的銀舌頭其實吸了多少陰莖才得到這個稱號，每次的談和成功原來是用身體換回來的，一路上還用如此粗大的玩具插著那兩個婊子穴和陰莖，那淫蕩的雙性身體每天要和多少人做才能被滿足，是不是要被插著才能睡下⋯⋯

除了thor的態度深深刺傷loki，還有在單一性別的阿斯加德人前直觀的暴露他那不是阿斯加德人的身體構造，知道他是霜巨人和實實在在實際見識到他那畸形霜巨人的身體完全是兩回事，loki不敢想像那些今天開始關於他傳言會怎樣的如野草般扭曲瘋長於九界，不敢想像以後要如何生存，屈辱痛苦的淚水忍不住流下，唯一能留住的尊嚴大概隻剩下那些人看不到邪神的淚水。

thor短暫的沈默像給眾神消化他的話，又像在放任loki被所有人一寸寸褻觀視姦，這種公開宣示主權和展示自己所有物的快感讓他內心最深處的陰暗第一次得到無上的滿足，儘管loki的淚水讓他心痛，但就是要讓自己頑皮的弟弟深刻體會一而再裝死和欺騙他的後果，懲罰要深刻痛苦害怕才不敢再有下一次。

thor趁loki沈浸在自我悲傷的時候，回到他旁邊拿起mjolnir，然後半跨跪坐在他身上，用自己最近惡補學習的初級魔法變出一面大鏡子凌空飄在眼前，準備全程審視那兩張小嘴認錯的態度。

loki已經看不懂這個全然陌生的兄長還想做什麼，也不知道有面魔法鏡子讓thor看清他下身每一個反應同時又幫他阻擋了身後所有人的視線，喜歡胡思亂想的腦內隻知道自己現在已經變成了全阿斯加德人眼中因為戰敗而爬上自己哥哥床的笑話，卻還淪落成被公開眾人視姦意淫才能求得原諒的低賤淫蕩雙性霜巨人婊子。

魔法鏡子在loki雙腿間向後稍微傾斜凌空漂浮著，近距離的把一切清晰反映給主人，thor揉捏上眼前佈滿自己指痕再次被淫液染濕的兩臀白肉，像要把穴內看得更清晰把臀肉往兩邊再掰開，惹得身下人雙手拍打他後背反抗，看夠以後佈滿厚茧的大手在兩個撐開的濕潤紅腫穴口邊緣和陰蒂間來回撫摸，思考要懲罰那一邊，被調教過的身體並沒有因為主人的思想而影響，食之未髓的不自覺搖著屁股，thor愉悅的拉高嘴角，最後陰道內的鏤空塞子被突然抽出，一直被鏤空擠壓的層層糜肉被狠狠刮過，身下人立刻哆嗦起，塞子佈滿色情的黏液帶出串串銀絲，thor緊盯鏡中一時間合不上流著口水的淫蕩小嘴覺得陰莖更硬，那甬道就像訴說邪神的罪行一樣，自行大開向眾人展示內裡紅豔濕潤的糜肉是如何淫蕩的層層蠕動勾引他們正直善良的大王子墮落這個名為loki的深淵。

thor從盔甲內掏出準備好的定做大串珠，依舊是透明材質，直徑和剛剛的鏤空塞子差不多，一串只有6個，透明珠子連著，串珠外層同樣佈滿兇狠的凸點，鏤空空心中有一顆小鈴鐺，其中一邊連著一個夾子。

loki不安的聽著突然的響聲，然後空虛的陰道就被她的主人公開表演投喂，thor把佈滿凸點的大串珠一個個塞進那貪吃的小嘴，饑餓的小嘴一碰就立刻自動吮吸往裡吞，完全不在意那是什麼，寂靜中只有串珠的鈴鐺一直噹噹響，聲音從清脆變成低沈，小嘴被迫吞下過多的食物，被塞得滿滿當當，從鏡子能看到平坦的小腹被填滿得凹凹凸凸往下墮，看起來像懷孕的蛇腹，最後一個串珠被故意半卡在穴口邊緣，繼續把紅豔的穴口撐開，thor把剩下的小尾巴夾上了那腫嘟嘟勃起的陰蒂時loki的大聲尖叫穿透了口枷，身下緋紅的身體痙攣著不停起伏急速喘氣，穴口擠出一串串淫液。

「現在，是對loki odinson的懲罰。」

thor待loki稍微平復後，就啪的一聲大力拍上右邊的臀肉，一下子把loki打懵了，被壓著的軟綿身體躲不開，只能被動接受每一下的拍擊，撐開穴口被眾人視姦已經讓loki覺得無比侮辱痛苦，沒想到thor還一而再降低他的認知，這種像教訓小孩的懲罰更一步傷害他破碎不堪的心靈，自己這幾年的所作所為在thor眼裡如同和頑皮弟弟玩過家家，對自己不離不棄親密又親愛的兄長短短時間給予的疼痛和過載屈辱比他流浪在宇宙邊緣那一年還痛苦，各種情緒不停分割他的靈魂讓他生不如死，曾經平緩的黑暗伴隨著懲罰的拍擊再次從心底深處生出，千年積起的委屈不甘嫉妒痛苦令他對thor恨意再次佔據腦內，陰暗的怒火迅速燒毀理智，單單thor的生命也不能令他再次平熄，他想把在場所有參與的人立刻殺了，但又不想如此便宜他們，他要慢慢折磨他們的身體心靈和靈魂讓所有人體會自己一樣的生不如死，恨不得阿斯加德也用來陪葬，赤手空拳並不能對穿著盔甲的寬厚後背做出實際攻擊，只能雙手互雙緊抓自己手臂發洩，抓出一條條血痕。

thor放任loki內心深處的黑暗瘋長，儘管loki不說但thor知道他愛自己，只是恨和愛也一樣多，當愛和包容已經不足以另他回頭，那就用比對方更強硬的手段，他能因為loki而變得殘酷，非不得已時他可以永久剝奪loki的法力囚困他在閃電宮深處與世隔絕，甚至讓他的身體像真性奴一樣離不開自己，至少這能讓他的內心再次得到平靜和滿足，loki是他光明磊落神生中所有的陰暗面，也是他靈魂上的其中一片，雖然只是不起眼的一小片但卻是核心的那一塊。

thor左右輪著拍打那兩個對比起削瘦身材來說特別肉感的臀丘，為了讓loki體會到懲罰的痛苦不會太快結束，thor控制自己鼓起青筋充滿力量的粗壯雙臂只用五成力度去拍打，能保持清醒的意識不會很快就痛得受不了，但疊加起的腫痛也是難以忍受的實質傷害，沒有了魔法療傷阿斯加德人或霜巨人強壯的身體也需要時間恢復，還有像小孩子被打屁股的另一種屈辱羞恥感。

之前歡愛的指痕很快就被重擊拍打的指痕覆蓋，不單止肉厚的臀丘，連側邊和下臀也不放過，震得像一個Q彈的布丁，白嫩的臀部很快就充血成粉色，每當thor落下巴掌時臀肉連帶震動兩個肉穴，左右連續的拍打下，肛塞隨著臀肉震動在輕微抽插，陰道內的串珠更是無規律的不停四處撞擊，表面的凸點前後同時刺激各處的糜肉和敏感點，在最深處的串珠更是不停刺激高度敏感的子宮口，公開的羞恥鞭撻著神經讓身體更加敏感，過載的屈辱羞恥下過度的疼痛和快感同時傳遍四肢百骸，愛液和腸液不停從兩個穴口流出，腦內一個又一個白光，要不是直接櫃趴在檯座上，還能讓大家見識到邪神因為被打屁股而爽得腰姿酥軟像一隻發情的雌獸高翹屁股渴求更多。

「別以為我不知道你剛剛一邊走就一邊在滴水！撐開兩個婊子穴給人看讓你如此興奮嗎！如此莊嚴的審判懲罰你竟然騷得像隻母狗一樣噴水搖屁股！！你什麼時候變得如此低賤淫蕩的！！你引以為傲的王室教養也丟了嗎！！」thor越說越生氣的加大拍打的力度，雖然是自己給予的疼痛屈辱和快樂，但一想到loki淫蕩的每一面不再獨屬於自己，展示所有物的驕傲愉悅和被眾人窺視所有物的嫉妒憤怒同時另他瘋狂，手勁和速度越來越大，loki的大聲痛呼透過口枷像蚊子一樣輕微傳出，疼痛和快感下意識渙散，淫液隨著拍打把臀肉變得黏膩濕滑，從鏡子能看到肛塞隨著震動漸漸帶出腸液和早上塞在裡面的精液，陰道口含著的串珠帶著淫液時出時入，像嬰兒小嘴吐著可愛的口水泡泡，每當穴口的串珠被吞入更多拉扯到陰蒂時身下人就會抖著繃緊身體用力收縮穴口把那可憐的小陰蒂扯長扯痛，甬道被塞得滿滿，憋不住時又再擠出佈滿淫液的串珠，串珠進進出出凸點同時操著穴口邊緣紅腫外翻的嫩肉，串珠鏤空的中心佈滿錯落的銀絲，穴口和臀片一片黏膩，一些淫液隨著拍打彈向四周和鏡面，串珠的鈴鐺不停傳出混合水音的低沈噹噹響。

「你真該回頭看看，你的騒水滴了一路，都把祖父傳下來榮譽的紅地毯給弄髒了，我是不是該讓法師把那些水痕永久保存在地毯上，再找畫師把這一幕畫在金宮的頂上，讓今天永遠成為所有人的談資，每次別國有人前來就會看到這幅壁畫，作為見聞帶往九界，然後會有無窮無盡的人慕名前來看看傳聞中審判時阿斯加德二王子邪神loki獨自發騷，淫水從紅地毯一頭流到all father的王座前。」thor侮辱的話讓loki想起自己現在的處境，被打屁股被視姦被強制高潮的屈辱痛苦下過載的羞恥和異常的快感互相撞擊loki脆弱的神經，自殘的緊抓自己雙臂想要保持理智努力控制自己，但身體和神經卻變得更加敏感，像漂浮在雷電交加暴風雨下溺水的人，屈辱的快感和痛感是波濤洶湧的海浪，痛感包覆了快感，快感又再吞覆痛感，互相反覆衝擊摧毀loki所剩不多的理智，完全勃起的陰莖被中間的金環肋著，被塞著的陰莖充血佈滿青筋隨著每一下頂撞在樓梯上，尿道棒每一下撞擊都又痛又爽，頂端的小珠也快要被頂得插進去，頂端溢出的前列腺液沾滿腹部和樓梯間，內裡被淫液填滿的鈴鐺已經發不出聲響，寂靜空曠的大殿迴盪著手掌揮動的風聲和拍打的啪啪聲。

在thor打到loki不知道第多少次吞下最後一個串珠而拉扯陰蒂的時候，loki繃緊腳趾和雙腿終於忍不住尖叫在眾人眼前高潮了，腦內的煙花炸開一個又一個，口枷把聲音吞沒至很小但在寂靜空曠的環境下亦無比響亮，陰莖在乾性高潮，潮吹液噴向鏡上同時啵啵兩聲連帶噴出兩顆串珠，衝擊拉扯陰蒂的疼痛帶來的陰蒂高潮把高潮延長，梳理整齊的頭髮早已散開，遮著臉披散在四周，身體在高潮後痙攣，口枷旁溢出一灘口水，皮膚因高潮而變得更加紅潤。

thor的拍打在loki高潮的時候停下，持續的虐待下圓潤的屁股變得比原來腫大了一圈紅紅紫紫的翹著，軟綿的臀肉被打得微微發硬，整個下身腫得像一個從外到內熟爛溢出汁液的蜜桃，thor從他身上離開坐到王座上，loki趴在地上失神看著thor鞋尖喘息，痙攣著待高潮後的平復。

那個聞名九界一直欺騙自己的銀舌頭，不知悔改的邪神被自己公開懲罰打屁股至高潮失神趴在自己腳前！視覺上和認知的興奮讓thor的征服欲和很多內心無名的黑暗面被放大被滿足，但對比千年的時光內心深處仍在叫囂不夠渴望更多！應該通過這次讓銀舌頭學會對自己服從！要把他操得淫亂得離不開自己什麼都不再思考！每天掰開屁股渴求自己的寵幸！肚皮反覆漲起又扁下！從此以後的快樂和痛苦都只能由他的主人賜予他！

「loki odinson你只要把剩下的串珠排出來，懲罰就結束了。」thor用鞋尖抬起loki的下巴，loki下身濕瀝瀝可憐虧虧的趴在地上流著淚看向那個坐在冰冷王座上的陌生人，現在的thor讓他從身體至心底的害怕，不單因為thor現在對他做得一切，他已經顧不上被視姦被觀摩懲罰至高潮的羞恥和屈辱，重要的是thor親自做完那一切後看他仍是那個冷漠的眼神和態度，他能忍受各種屈辱痛苦的煎熬但他不能忍受像看厭惡陌生人一樣看他的thor，那簡直像把他們千年的過往抹掉，無形的從根本上把他的存在否定抹殺掉，害怕過後恨不得用盡辦法求得那曾經包容溫暖他的溫柔大海能再次擁抱自己。

王座下全是開心“安靜”看戲的觀眾，這是只有他一個小丑的獨角戲，thor高高在上的態度更表明不按要求表演這表場“審判”就不會結束，兩個選項的過程和結果並無區別，只是其中一個能減少受辱的時間。

loki艱難扭動自己被懲罰後的紅腫屁股表示服從，討好眼前冷漠的暴君，深呼吸後努力集中精力無視背後眾人的存在，深吸一口氣後開始努力聚力排出陰道內剩下的串珠，小腹隨著每次用力收縮穴口而起伏，高潮後的甬道又濕又軟，排出在穴口淺處的串珠並不難，第三顆啵一聲滑溜的就吐了出來，掉落下去的引力連帶拉扯穴內的串珠和陰蒂夾，刺激得整個人控制不住的又抖了起來，待平復後才繼續用力吞吐，第四顆卡在穴口，loki再次努力收縮甬道推擠它，每一下收縮都帶出一連串連鎖反應，臀肉在發燙發痛，收縮連帶夾緊後穴的肛塞，凸起的顆粒更無情刮著穴口外翻和內淺處的紅腫軟肉，穴內的兩顆串珠在內裡隨意滾動，無規律的刺激高潮後無比敏感的糜肉，飽脹酥麻酸軟，人一直抖個不停。

「我就知道你很喜歡，享受這種高高在上被眾人注視的感覺。」thor眼神陰沈的從鏡子反射中看著那張被自己寵愛得貪吃的紅豔小嘴如何被迫吐出她口中的零食，鏤空的串珠裡外佈滿了她的口水，證明她有多喜歡多不捨，自己的陰莖硬得發痛恨不得立刻去代替那些玩物，檔部已經被前列腺液濕透，但thor緊握拳頭努力忍著，繼續扮演表明冷酷的君王，把一切同樣掩蓋在冰冷的盔甲下。

「所有人看著你這個高高在上的邪神像隻騷母狗表演操自己的婊子穴是不是另你更享受。」

loki已經無心在意thor侮辱自己的話，快感再次輕易的佔據意識，好不容易吐出第四顆串珠，loki胸膛不停快速起伏喘氣，兩顆紅腫硬翹的乳尖被冰冷的黃金檯座壓進乳暈，淚眼汪汪委屈又落魄的看向王座上金燦燦冷冰冰的國王，和thor冰冷目光互相對視希望可以另對方心軟，千年的招式終於在今天被免疫，短暫的寂靜後對方仍舊不為所動才擺動被束縛在背後的雙手自力更生，雙手往下移動盡可能扭動繩索讓右手可以往下伸展，纖細修長的雪白指尖覆上紅腫一片的穴口間摸索，盡量抬高手臂不觸碰腫痛的臀肉，努力挺胸用固定在背後的手去撐開陰道口幫助串珠排出，loki這種沈浸在自己快感世界的行為刺激得thor眼紅，無處發洩的陰莖跳了一下。

疲軟又敏感的甬道在奮力收縮，雙指叉開撐大兩邊外翻的嫩肉分擔了些微幫助，第五顆一直在陰道口間進出，留著愛液的穴口開開合合就是吐不出，多次來回後穴口的吞吐變得更緩慢，loki一身醉紅和薄汗趴著喘氣，停留在穴內淺處的串珠不停刺激淺處的敏感點，消耗著所剩不多的氣力，loki艱難的盡量挺起胸壓低腰身把禁錮的雙腿分至最盡，髮絲胡亂的黏在臉上，皺眉的閉上眼努力囤起微弱的力氣再用力嘗試推擠甬道，反覆幾次終於如願吐出第五顆，凸點突然快速擦過糜肉排出的快感和五顆串珠重力拉扯陰蒂的疼痛，刺激得loki把佈滿眼淚的臉貼回地檯弓著身收縮夾緊甬道內的串珠痙攣，止不住的急速喘息，被限制的陰莖痛苦的怒漲著，冰冷的黃金地檯反而在幫助滾燙的身體分散熱度，地檯上佈滿loki的汗水淚水和津液。

thor靜靜的緊盯loki身後的鏡子，保證不會錯過眼前人身後每一個微小的動作，當那背部挺起彎起一個輕微的弧度後雪白的雙手出現在一片紫紅的臀縫上，記憶中一直翻閱書籍的白嫩纖長指尖此刻沾著黏膩的銀絲在撐開那墮落又淫蕩的穴口，貪吃的小嘴像和主人爭奪不願吐出咬在口中食物的寵物，又像產卵的雌蛇一樣，thor握緊雙拳的手臂在盔甲下佈滿青筋努力忍耐自己疼痛的慾望，盔甲下的汗衫早已被忍耐的汗水浸濕，距離得到忍耐的獎勵已經不遠。

loki跪著捲縮抽搐，一直得不到充分休息的陰蒂已經被刺激得無比脆弱，吐出串珠的拉扯能輕易帶來高潮，帶出超負荷的快感，冷酷的審判官並不因此心軟，酸軟疲憊的身體還不能休息，loki用了更久的時間去平復高潮後敏感的身體和囤積力量，雙手搭在腫痛的臀肉上也不想浪費力氣移開。

thor靜靜看著眼前的一切並不開口催促，但手指敲打上扶手，趴著漸漸回神的loki越聽越心慌，空曠寂靜大殿迴響的嗒嗒聲像死亡的倒計時，無力的人立刻應激的再次開始賣力，囤起了一點力氣的腰腹再次用力收縮推擠甬道穴口翕動，串珠帶著淫液的水光在穴口若隱若現，像脱力艱難生產的母蛇般無助，沒幾下就再次停下來急速喘氣，loki無力又小心翼翼的緩慢擺動身體像蛇一樣努力往後滑退，怕動作太大把因汗水變得濕滑的身體更丟臉的滑落摔下樓梯，肋骨不舒服的頂在樓梯尖角上盡可能的變成半跪坐，再次用力推擠，引力的幫助下串珠慢慢從穴口探出頭，但中途斷了力氣把冒頭串珠又吞回穴內，快感再次在疊加，串珠的凸點反覆刺激糜肉引起身體敏感的痙攣，王座上有規律的嗒嗒聲一直沒斷，時刻提醒著loki，身體應激的不敢休息不停嘗試推擠甬道，反覆幾次後停下的間隔越來越久，串珠還是一直在穴內，loki酸軟無力的趴著，各種情緒混合忍不住委屈的哭了出來。

thor看著loki停下動作低下頭趴著聳動雙肩，亂散的髮絲成了多一重的掩蓋，從小到大每次一次loki委屈得忍不住哭都是這樣子，躲起咬緊牙關不讓人發現不讓人看見，像受傷的小獸獨自舔舐傷口反覆思考對策，傷口剛結疤就立刻更惡劣的報復回去，一直用這種方式來發洩敏感的情緒，thor反覆思考，想用這一次懲罰順便讓loki複雜的內心發洩一次。

loki靜靜的趴在檯座上漸漸平復自己，爆發了一次過讓情緒輕鬆了一點，也讓疲軟的身體得到短暫的休息，嗒嗒聲又在反覆提醒自己現在的處境，除了繼續未完成的“任務”別無他法。loki再次儲力努力推擠越發無力的甬道，串珠再次一點點地從紅腫的穴口中冒出，到達最粗處時把穴口邊緣的軟肉擠得變薄透出底下的血絲，串珠啵一聲縮回去提醒了脱力的loki立刻憋住，再用第二波力氣排出卡在了最粗處，loki收腹努力憋著，希望借助引力和不停分泌的愛液讓串珠自行潤滑落下，卡著的串珠從鏤空間滴出一串串銀絲，有一些順著連接滑落第五顆，串珠緩慢的、一點點受引力和潤滑脫出穴口，當通過最粗處時立刻滑溜的啵一聲往下掉，掉落時連帶拉上另外五顆一起往下滾，寂靜的大殿突然傳出幾聲撞擊樓梯的響聲，最後一顆串珠成功排出的喜悅還沒來得急體會便被串珠受引力從樓梯滾下的力度狠狠拉扯脆弱不堪的陰蒂，過載的疼痛快感再帶給loki又一次的陰蒂高潮，loki彈跳了一下像失禁連續噴出兩股水後又弓著腰縮在台階上痙攣流淚，兩個穴口像泉眼雙腿是瀑布腿間一個小湖泊，淫液多得沿著樓梯再往下滑，最後一顆串珠的長度剛好掉落在樓梯邊緣，想繼續往下滾但又被陰蒂夾止住，重力一直虐待可憐腫痛得發紫的陰蒂帶來無止境的高潮，一直不能釋放的陰莖同樣佈滿青筋憋得發紫，不間斷的疼痛和快感同時在腦內炸開一個又一個的煙花，像魔力脈衝反噬在體內連續不停爆炸一樣，過載而痛苦的快感持續虐待大腦和身體，神經變得遲緩，背後的觀眾、所有的羞恥、內心的黑暗都被從腦內炸除，世界隻剩下無盡洶湧的快感，loki淚眼婆娑大腦混沌渾身黏膩，身體抽搐得停不下只能持續被快感虐待，等待別人解救或者直到失去意識。

thor從王座上起身，揮揮手把魔法鏡子消去，托著腋下抱起化成一灘水的loki，腿間長長的串珠像一條濕嗒嗒奇異又可愛的小尾巴，串珠凌空的重量更加兇恨虐待可憐的小肉粒，loki像受傷的幼獸哭著，想夾緊雙腿摩擦安撫自己倍受虐待腫痛的陰蒂，無奈被腿間的鐵棒隔開只能變成踢腿掙扎，陰蒂被拉扯至極限，陰蒂夾最終因串珠的重量而脫落，在寂靜的大殿發出一串巨響，夾子負重脫落的拉扯讓loki像憑死的天鵝一樣把頭往後仰翻著白眼再一次陰蒂高潮，雙眼紅腫失神滿臉淚痕的把頭無力的歪向一邊，thor看著那雙因快感失神的雙眼退回王座坐下，把像被玩壞成破娃娃般的loki放在大腿上，擠壓腫硬臀肉的疼痛讓兩條可憐虧虧的眉毛皺成一團，口枷、腿環和陰蒂夾解下後肉體的疼痛另失神的雙眼漸漸回復聚焦，陰蒂和臀部過度火辣辣的疼痛瞬間把快感淹沒，痛得又湧出一波委屈的淚水。

「承認錯誤接受懲罰後的乖孩子都會得到原諒和獎勵。」thor一邊按摩撫摸酸軟敏感的後腰一邊溫柔安撫獎勵的親吻loki，耳朵額頭眼角臉龐嘴角下巴，停留在下巴的嘴唇沿著下巴往上把嘴角的津液舔舐，最後是親密的唇舌，色情的把下唇吮吸得微微紅腫後舌頭伸進去安撫討好那被欺負得無比傷心委屈的銀舌頭，舌尖掃過敏感的上顎惹出對方輕哼，冷漠懲罰侮辱過後的柔情安撫讓失而復得的感覺湧上loki心頭，熱情討好的伸出舌頭回應thor，兩條舌頭互相嬉戲追逐，空曠的大殿傳出漬漬的水音，thor把loki的舌頭咀住，用舌尖來回挑逗調戲對方的舌尖，過多的津液從loki唇邊滑落，在loki沈迷親吻時thor拉開那兩條白嫩黏膩的長腿把對方從側坐變成雙腿正面大開的背後坐，讓所有人見證正在得到新神王特別獎勵的邪神，持續親吻間把自己忍耐多時硬成紫黑色的陰莖插進那成熟多汁的陰道，被長時間撐開的甬道毫無阻礙的迎接她的主人，甚至迫不及待主動往裡吞，突然的滾燙鐵棒燙得loki彈跳了一下，呻吟全部被thor吞食掉。

兩人仍在激烈的親吻，比冰冷玩具滾燙粗大的陰莖真正填滿空虛的陰道，身下的小嘴不停一張一縮熱情的討好主人，內裏的皺褶被撐平，濕潤溫暖的甬道像無數張小嘴在同時吮吸獎勵經受抵抗誘惑考驗的神王，thor舒服得顫栗，不待loki適應就開始粗暴猛烈的抽插，大開的雙腿讓每一下都直達最深處，當龜頭親吻上敏感的子宮口時甬道就會更加收縮夾緊，抽出時帶出兩邊的軟肉咬緊不捨挽留，各種液體很快就打成一圈圈白沫，滾燙硬挺的陰莖隔著薄薄的肉壁快速摩擦後穴肛塞的凸點，像要把肉壁磨穿，每一下抽插跨部撞擊上肛塞把跟著退出的肛塞再次深入填滿後穴，凸點不停刺激後穴紅腫的嫩肉和各處的敏感點，每一下抽插亦同時帶來撞擊臀肉的疼痛，變相的被用下流的方法繼續打屁股，把本就被懲罰得腫痛的臀部帶來二次傷害，粗硬的金色陰毛搔刮兩個穴口邊緣紅腫的軟肉和臀肉，更在痛感上再帶來刺癢，除了肉慾上的快感，脹燙痛癢的感覺同時通過神經襲向loki大腦，高潮了幾次的疲軟身體只能被動接受thor給予的一切瘋狂，多重夾擊下loki終於在缺氧前時別開臉結束那漫長的親吻，反著水光的紅腫嘴唇拉出一串串銀絲，被解放的唇舌立刻止不住發出高亢的綿長呻吟。

「啊啊唔痛⋯慢、輕⋯點嗯啊啊哈——解、開唔thor⋯求⋯你嗚哥哥、哥哥⋯求你嗚啊——」缺氧、疼痛和快感同時沖刷loki早已渾沌的大腦，在眾人面前流下一串又一串歡愉的淚水，背後的雙手不停抓著身後人的盔甲，備受欺負的臀肉和陰道像火燒一樣的燙，花芯傳出飽脹滾燙的快感，但一直得不到發洩的只能乾性高潮的陰莖憋得發紫腫痛，溢出的前列腺沾滿莖身但射不出精液。

「嗚嗯lo、ki⋯知錯⋯求、求你⋯哥哥啊啊——」

thor並沒有回應loki，而是再加快衝刺，肉體和水音的撞擊在大殿迴響，忍耐多時的陰莖在急速的抽插下很快迎來高潮，低吼一聲精液射進甬道深處時同時把loki的尿道棒一口氣抽出。

「啊啊——————～～～～～～～」loki被大量滾燙的精液沖擊高度敏感的子宮口和深處的敏感點，加上尿道棒抽出的刺激和被解放射精的快感挺起胸膛繃緊身體張開腳趾尖叫至破音，兩個甬道抽搐夾緊像要把對方的庫存掏空，thor用射精後疲軟的陰莖混合精液在深處淺淺抽插把loki的高潮延長，loki閉著眼斷斷續續射出幾波黏稠的精液，被固定的陰莖射了自己一下巴再滴落在胸上，紅豔的雙唇和粉嫩的胸乳佈滿色情的白濁，甬道和全身都在高潮後的痙攣，和剛剛相比現在整個人發著紅潤舒爽的氣色，像一隻偷吃吃飽後舒服曬太陽的貓一樣滿足。

「loki，loki，睜開眼看看。」thor保持托著loki雙腿大開下身雙連著的狀態溫柔的呼喚自己懷裡化成一灘水神遊的小野貓，多重高潮後的人彷彿像漂浮於雲端的一片雲彩，迷糊的把視線聚焦看向前方。

「在王座上被眾人注視著射精的感覺是不是很爽。」thor的話讓置身於雲端的loki跌落回地面，高潮過後理智短暫回籠意識到自己的醜態，過多的淚水早已讓讓眼前一切變得朦朧不真實，只能看到像秘境一樣金光閃閃五彩斑斕的夢幻一片，疲憊無力的得連張嘴的力氣也沒有。

「你看你把精液射得到處都是，好孩子之後要把自己弄髒的地方清理乾淨哦。」thor故意用寵溺未成年幼弟的語氣繼續說出令人難堪的責備，loki咬著下唇忍耐自己不爭氣的淚線。

「讓大家看看邪神懲罰後認錯改正的態度和誠意，坦誠、公開、沒有隱瞞。」

thor抬起loki下身把陰莖從陰道啵一聲抽出，仍在抽搐的無力雙腿被固定在扶手上保持大開，被故意抬高的下體讓所有人能更清晰的看到被懲罰至又腫又紫的大開臀肉中兩個紅得像滴血的甬道和那同樣紅得發紫外露的肥大陰蒂，濕答答肉嘟嘟的對著眾人高高挺立，像一顆散發濃烈香味熟得發爛的果實引誘人去採摘，thor對著所有人驕傲又下流的展示那個被插成自己陰莖形狀的紅豔黏膩陰道，右手沿著大腿摸向後穴，故意摳刮腫起一圈的邊緣軟肉，惹得懷裡人顫抖才把肛塞抽出，凸點猛烈抽出的刺激讓loki呻吟著挺起胸膛彈跳了一下，thor把肛塞舉到loki臉前，佈滿黏膩淫液和精液的可怕玩具在眾人眼前露出真面目，透明手柄的輪廓在晨光下反著色情的水光，然後就被放在一旁，被長時間過度撐開的穴口翕動短時間合不攏，thor兩手滑過，把黏膩粗大的手指插進邪神下面兩張同樣被狠狠懲罰過的小嘴，壞心的把穴口撐開至極限，讓她們和邪神一起面對眾人的審視。

兩個紅豔肉洞沒有了阻隔同時直觀的對著眾人大大張開，把獨屬於新神王thor享用的兩個邪神婊子穴內裡陰暗的淫穢的私密又秘密的一切剖開展示分享給自己的臣民，讓眾人一起評判審視這個接受完新神王第一道政令懲罰的落魄淫蕩邪神，穿透廊柱的晨光照射著統領九界的王座，光線的照耀下內裡被操得紅腫又過分濕潤的甬道像鍍了一層金光閃閃發亮，層層糜肉間有幾條發光的錯落銀絲，漸漸消失於深處的闇紅，被審視的小嘴緊張得糜肉快速蠕動、羞恥害怕得不停用力收縮想躲起來但被新神王無情禁止，半白色的精液從紅豔中出現，緩慢滑過紅腫的糜肉往外流出，紅白青紫粉的視覺衝擊讓畫面暴力又淫穢，新神王大方的滿足自己臣民對邪神的施虐心和對二王子的各種下流臆想，但神王又嚴肅的繃著俊臉像一個不拘言笑的主持在主導一場連最淫亂的妓院也比不上的表演。

王座下的眾人清晰地看著那兩張“作惡多端”的小嘴受罰和認錯，又把她們每一下的淫蕩蠕動盡收眼底印在腦海，血氣直沖下腹，在新神王授意下強制物理上的把邪神陰暗的淫蕩的內裡看得無比透徹，連最低賤的妓女也比現在的邪神要有尊嚴，真是興奮又大快人心。

直面如此破廉恥的放蕩下賤狀態的侮辱讓無力反抗的loki羞恥得閉眼緊咬下唇咽嗚流淚，thor就是為了讓他回復意識，把自己直面被視姦審判的這一刻永遠清晰印在腦海裡伴隨終身，像被不會熄滅的永恆之火無止境地烤灼一樣的過度屈辱羞恥下，異常敏感又興奮的身體不自覺湧出更多愛液，射進的精液在深處緩慢流出，沒有不應期的“真正雷神之鎚”終於插進一直得不到主人疼愛的後穴。

比陰道更緊致的甬道立刻包裹再次滾燙硬挺的大陰莖，完全操開的濕軟後穴順暢的一插到底，被操開過多高潮的身體無比敏感，甬道背叛主人自主收縮熱情的回應對方，thor這次不著急動作，慢慢享受著層層肉壁像小嘴般的吮吸莖身，舒服得哼出聲。在人前的羞恥和身體的渴望同時撕扯loki脆弱不堪的理智，被填滿的甬道深處再次傳出噬人的騷癢，loki軟綿靠著thor，再次被挑起情慾的身體無自覺的扭動臀部，輕微的刺激反而讓深處的騷癢越發難耐，被操開的身體下短暫清明像雪花一樣立刻被火烤化，慾望驅使下loki本能的一邊撒嬌親吻掌管他快樂的暴君兄長下巴一邊哀求他。

「想要我做什麼？」thor保持不動，雙手揉捏上一直被冷落的紅腫乳尖循循善誘

「嗯～動、⋯⋯啊！」話未說完thor順應的大力頂了一下

「⋯嗯？？繼續嗚⋯繼續，哈啊」thor的頂撞讓不滿足的身體更加難受，像千百隻螞蟻在體內啃咬他血肉，每天被過度滿足的身體渴望更激烈的撫慰。

「禮儀，求人的時候要有禮貌，要把話說清楚。」thor做著下流的事，卻像教官一樣訓話，loki一邊的乳尖被用指甲來回搔刮，一邊被二指夾著用力拉扯挫捏，被牙印包圍的兩顆乳尖像紅寶石又挺又硬，在汗水和精液覆蓋下又像美味誘人的煉乳草莓，快感的電流從敏感的乳尖傳遍胸口，挺起胸膛渴望更多。

「嗯嗚～⋯請你、用嗯哈⋯你的、大陰莖⋯獎勵loki、loki的⋯⋯婊子穴⋯求你！哥哥嗚嗯⋯⋯」短暫恢復的理智在快感前脆弱得不堪一擊，過度敏感的身體帶來的快感洶湧猛烈得摧毀心智，身體深處噬人的騷癢和穴中滾燙得像要灼傷他的溫度都讓loki發瘋，被調教過的身體本能的誠實答覆主人，極樂就在一步之隔，佈滿淚水的眼中一切都像金光閃閃的光斑一樣朦朧又夢幻。

一個月的激烈性愛讓loki青澀的身體變得貪婪淫蕩，thor一下子就聽到誠實乖巧的滿意答覆，不再繼續為難對方，一邊用力捻緊兩顆紅腫的乳尖一邊快速頂弄，乳尖隨著抽插的擺動被大力拉扯，滾燙的鐵棒不停進出被撐至極限的緊致後穴，穴口邊緣撐得發白看到血絲，勃起的青筋掃過層層肉壁，每一下都故意擦過前列腺直達腸道深處，背後坐讓loki全身的重量往下壓，每一下插入都無比深入，恨不得囊袋也能塞進去，囊袋和腰胯再次一下下大力拍打腫痛的臀肉，臀部第三次的傷害讓過度的疼痛帶出了異樣的快感，抽插間loki的陰莖漸漸再度勃起，先是飽滿圓潤的龜頭再到突起青筋的莖身，完全勃起的陰莖再次被金圈勒著，比剛剛更可怕洶湧的快感襲向loki完全黏糊的大腦，忘情的胡亂哭喊呻吟，thor故意對著前列腺磨蹭逼出loki更多的淫言浪語。

一直虐待乳尖的雙手往下移，左手熟練的套弄紅嫩的陰莖，溫熱的大手借著前列腺液摩擦柱身，手指在敏感的根部摩擦又用拇指的指甲刺激敏感的尿道口，右手四指插進鬆軟如泥的泥濘陰道，穴內的糜肉歡迎的絞緊入侵者，thor不停在甬道內搔刮戳刺記憶中的敏感點，粗糙的手指靈巧得不像一個粗魯的戰士，過分濕潤的甬道很快再次被攪拌得傳出嘖嘖聲的下流水音，剩下的拇指不停用佈滿厚茧的指腹快速摩擦腫脹成紫紅色勃起外露的可憐陰蒂，小小的軟肉被推擠變形帶來更多洶湧的快感，過載的快感變得疼痛。

「啊———不！輕⋯太、多哈啊啊啊⋯⋯～～」

「讓大家再看看你像母狗一樣浪蕩噴水的樣子。」thor繃緊雙腿的肌肉猛烈擺動自己健壯有力的腰胯一下下擦過loki的前列腺，滾燙突起的青筋摩擦著層層肉壁，左手也不停快速擼動loki陰莖，穴內中指上勾戳上G點引得甬道大力夾緊，thor低吼一聲差點被夾射，thor右手一邊繼續刺激G點一邊用拇指指甲搔刮戳刺陰蒂和尿道口，陰蒂裡裡外外像被閃電持續電擊又痛又爽，幾個極度敏感的點被同時反覆虐待讓loki淚流滿面瘋狂扭動尖叫，但被死死固定釘在thor粗長滾燙的陰莖上，眼淚鼻水口水汗水頭髮胡亂狼狽的黏在醉紅的臉上，皮膚像被開水煮熟的蝦一樣又亮又紅，散發著潮濕的熱氣，聲音一聲比一聲高亢，一臉既痛苦又快樂的癡迷，被粗暴撕開以往優雅禁慾的王子表象，向眾人展示出私底下放蕩的一面，像沈迷原始肉慾的雌獸。

loki過度敏感的身體在多重快感下很快再次繃緊弓起反著白眼迎來高潮，失聲張開的雙唇流著口水，thor停下抽插的動作左手按著陰莖的小口，濕嗒嗒的飽滿陰莖再次被限制了高潮，右手感受陰道收縮的韻律看準時間抽出手指把陰道口和肉嘟嘟的陰唇再撐大，張開的陰道口立刻噴射出一大股乳白色的熱液，連帶之前射進去的大量精液像小噴泉一樣從大張的雙腿間凌空噴射出，在空中畫出完美的水花，再嗒嗒聲滴落在檯座上，難得被一致期待，邪神的“小把戲”表演。

威嚴的王座下佈滿了一灘灘曖昧的水坑，飄散著濃烈的荷爾蒙味道，空曠的大殿只有loki一個人急速帶鼻音的喘氣聲，過度敏感的身體和甬道止不住的痙攣，一臉浪蕩的在失神，收縮的甬道緊夾thor，後穴滾燙硬挺的陰莖待潮吹完便繼續猛烈的抽插，粗大的手指再次插進穴內被高潮後痙攣的穴肉咬緊，手指強硬的突破模仿抽插進出，後穴兇狠的鐵棒每一下都頂起薄薄的腹部撞上同樣飽脹的陰莖，過度敏感的身體在高潮後的極度敏感下更帶來噬人般的洶湧快感，身體抖得停不下，得不到解放的陰莖還在繼續疊加快感，噬人的快感陌生又可怕，過載得快要燒毀大腦和神智，loki混沌的胡亂哭喊求饒。

「痛哈⋯太、多！！放、手哈啊啊啊啊啊———」

「唔嗯不！好、可怕！————」

「loki、知錯！⋯對、不起嗚、對不起——」

默契讓loki知道thor要他等他一起釋放，但極度敏感又不能射精的身體每一秒都變成煎熬，快感像雷電之神持續釋放的電流傳遍四肢百骸，血液燃燒沸騰，直燒上大腦，loki被迫接受這可怕快感的虐待，想盡辦法刺激身後人加快射精。

「在王座上再說一次你對我的承諾。」thor在賣力擺動也不忘初心

「嗚⋯不、不再啊啊哈不⋯⋯騙⋯你哈啊——」

「誰不再騙誰。」

「嗯不騙、thor嗯啊哈⋯⋯嗝lo、loki不騙thor！嗯啊啊⋯求你啊啊⋯⋯」

新神王公開向眾人展示自己是如何簡單制服作惡多端的邪神，另一把威名遠播的雷神之鎚把邪神管教得乖巧貼服，loki身體軟綿甬道滾燙無力只能被動的接受新神王持續的“獎勵”，臀肉撞擊帶來的疼痛已經成為快感的一部分，loki像漂浮暴風雨大海上的鱒魚，不停被快感的海浪衝撞撲翻再撲翻，在海浪裡翻滾著等待暴風雨的停下。

thor加快下身抽插的速度，每一下改往前列腺撞擊，穴內抽插的手指也變回往G點戳刺，指甲帶動拉長的陰蒂上來回摩擦，感官極度敏感的狀態下，極度脆弱的敏感點再次被同時虐待，loki像要被毀滅的快感殺死前全身抽搐扭動無助的胡亂尖叫呼喊，但只能被禁錮在新神王的懷裡接受雷神之鎚的無情鞭打，抽插的漬漬水音和撞擊的啪啪聲從沒中斷過。

「快！給、我⋯快！啊啊啊————」

「嗯嗚不！行哈⋯⋯哈給我！唔嗯⋯射滿、lo−loki！！」

「唔嗯用、精液⋯⋯嗯⋯填⋯填滿、lo—ki哈的⋯⋯哈嗯婊子、穴⋯⋯求、啊啊————」

thor還在最後的衝刺，loki的陰莖憋得難受，越加激烈的洶湧快感帶來未知的恐懼，極度的快感和疼痛終把理智燒毀，說著各種越來越放蕩的哀求，放蕩的話另穴內的鐵棒和手指變得更加兇狠，被過度使用的甬道和整個下體又燙又痛，雙腿幾乎沒有知覺。

「嗚嗯用精液⋯哈啊⋯獎勵、我啊啊啊啊啊————————～～～～～～～～」

在loki淫言浪語下再抽插幾十下後thor終於迎來高潮，低吼射出精液時終於鬆開按壓loki尿道的手指，前列腺被大量滾燙精液沖刷，陰蒂和射精的快感另兩個飽受摧殘的肉穴再次同時快速抽搐噴同時湧出兩波熱液，loki捲曲腳趾抽搐反著眼再一次高潮，再次把自己的精液射滿自己一身。

熱液淋在thor陰莖上時，激出庫存的第二波餘精，斷斷續續射向腫脹的前列腺把快感延長，猛烈收縮的甬道幾乎要把thor夾斷，血液湧上大腦的噬人快感讓loki眩暈失去意識，但全身還在高潮後猛烈痙攣，自己的精液沾滿唇邊和胸膛，看起來像吃著吃著睡著的幼兒把牛奶灑滿自己一身。

thor粗喘著氣享受後穴緊致的絞緊，把沾滿潮吹液的手指從泥濘的陰道抽出，沒有了阻塞穴內過多的液體立刻像水流般滴落，在王座上積起一個小水灘，小水灘再沿著王座邊緣滑落至地檯，把紅毯一路至王座的愛液連成一線，完美地記錄下邪神的淫蕩的證據。

thor解開loki一直被綑綁的雙手，把一直阻隔彼此身體的雙手抽出放在兩邊，被長時間固定佈滿紅痕的雙手僵硬無力垂著，thor體貼的按摩了一下對方僵硬的手臂後沒有變換動作，讓loki抱持雙腿大開兩人相連的狀態暈厥，沾滿淫液的手指摩擦揉捏loki沾滿唾液的柔軟紅腫下唇，玩夠後把三指插進微張的嘴內捕捉此刻乖巧不會反抗的銀舌頭，手指捏著舌頭拉扯又帶動舌頭上下攪動，不時搔刮敏感的上下顎把臉頰撐滿，又深入至深處惹出loki不舒服的輕哼，thor的手指把銀舌頭盡情的褻玩，把loki的淫液佈滿在口內各個角落讓他醒來後能充分品嚐自己的味道。

loki仍在高潮後的暈厥，只有不舒服的皺起眉頭或者無意識的用舌頭推拒口內霸道的手指，thor決定手動叫醒懷中睡太早的小奶貓，濕黏的手指再次輕捏上腫脹拉長得發紫外露的可憐陰蒂，肉嘟嘟的讓thor尤其愛不惜手，想起那口感和味道時吞嚥了一下唾液，粗糙的指腹連帶一直被冷落的雌性尿道口一起快速摩擦，懷中人睫毛輕動不停像小奶貓一樣輕哼，thor不時故意用指甲摳刮，過度的刺激讓呻吟聲漸漸變大睫毛震動，陰道又開始無自覺的吐水，汗濕的烏黑秀髮不停在銀白閃亮的盔甲上擺動，髮絲錯落勾在盔甲的連接處，配上紅潤的小臉像一隻被情慾薰得脫水扭動掙扎的美麗海妖，高潮暈過去的人在被大力刮上陰蒂的巨大刺激一邊尖叫著彈起身砸醒一邊迎來高潮，像突然受驚嚇醒的小鹿驚恐瞪大紅腫的雙眼，意識還沒完全清醒沙啞的呻吟就先高高低低的飄出，口內一片腥味，短暫的昏迷讓loki異常疲憊的身體和精神得到少量休息，過度使用的下身除了疼痛還在繼續無止境的高潮，強制叫醒他的大手仍在作惡，後穴的層層軟肉有規律地收縮咬緊內裡釋放後小了一圈的半軟陰莖，清晰通過後穴感受著那把“雷神之鎚”如何被自己後穴吮吸得逐漸升溫變硬變得飽滿最後再次撐滿自己，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟停不下來，全身敏感得哆嗦，快被淘空庫存陰莖再次勃起。

「loki看著前面。」thor的呼喚讓loki聽話的再次把視線望向前方，淚眼朦朧一片光斑。

「⋯⋯！不⋯嗚唔⋯⋯」混沌的大腦突然瞬間恢復清明，崩潰的閉眼拒絕接受更多的侮辱。

「loki，張開眼睛看清楚前面。」thor不允許懷中人逃避，陰蒂被大力揉捏的爽痛逼得loki眯起雙眼捉著對方施暴的大手掙動雙腿。

「loki，睜大眼看著前面，好好看清楚。thor突然往前列腺撞擊的挺動刺激得loki瞪大雙眼叫出聲，眼前夢幻的光斑隨著眼淚滑落消失，把帶著各種幸災樂禍又淫褻的臉孔再次逐漸變得清晰，彼此四目相接時loki緊張得僵硬身體，不過幾秒人們的身體突然開始散發金光，那些人的存在和令人難堪的表情逐漸變成星星光點慢慢飄散在空氣中，原本擠滿人的大殿霎那間空無一人好像從未存在過，像午夜十二點結束的魔法又像自行破裂的肥皂泡，轉變得太突然太意外，loki呆呆的看著沒反應過來，身後的抽插帶著洶湧的情感像海浪再次撲向他。

「loki odinson，這是第一次，我讓你體會一次我的怒火，你仍有我的保障，再有下一次，我會把你當軍妓放進軍營慰勞那些和我一起幫你擦屁股的士兵，用你自己的身體去償還自己惹出的麻煩，他們不敢讓二王子懷孕，但他們依然可以輪流同時操你三個口以解對你的不滿和行軍的疲勞。」

一改先前的猛烈，緩慢溫和的抽插讓loki的意識徘徊在清醒邊緣，thor沿著loki肩膀舔舐至脖子，把上面的汗舔舐光，不顧loki的痛哼在發紅的皮膚上留下一個青紫的牙印，最後那一頭耀眼金髮像枯萎的向日葵一樣伏在loki的肩膊間，終於有機會說出那短短時間就迅速滋生膨脹在光明正義雷霆之神心底的無盡黑暗。

「如果軍妓仍不能讓你知錯，就把你再次丟進地牢，你仍會是阿斯加德二王子，但這次不再是舒適安穩的單人間，我會親自把你脫光綁好給九界的囚犯當免費公廁，讓操過你的士兵負責看守，保證每一個囚犯都能操你，囚犯恨你的身份只會更殘忍粗糙對待你，他們會用你的血當潤滑直接粗暴的插入你，他們圍觀你被幾個人同時操，看著你哭喊求饒變得興奮然後再親自操你，你暈了又醒醒了又暈，地牢囚犯的數量我相信不到半天就能把你玩壞，日復一日，你只能沾滿他們的精液和尿液入睡，甚至一邊懷著不知道什麼物種的胎兒一邊繼續當囚妓給他們操，你的頭生子可能會被操掉或者在監獄出生，你甚至要趴地低頭求饒才能保住哺乳孩子口糧。」

「放監的人和旅人會把消息帶往九界各地，到時候全九界的人都會知道阿斯加德的二王子邪神loki odinson不單是個淫賤的雙性霜巨人更是一個九界的免費公廁，有一群不知道父親不知道和什麼混血的子女，如果你能逃跑，沒有魔法你不能改變容貌，平民會對你指指點點，妳想去尋求合作的人，他們只想操你增加一份勝利的談資而不是和你合作，連Helheim也會傳遍你的事蹟，最終你那裡都去不了，只有永遠躲在我的身邊才能獲得真正的平靜、歡樂和關愛。」

thor語調平靜的把“再有下一次”的懲罰如實告訴這個喜歡四處惹事生非又假死幾年讓自己又愛又恨的寶貝弟弟，他把他們未來如何相處的決定權利留給對方。

loki像隻被迫吸完貓薄荷的貓一樣，渾身舒服得軟綿眯著眼聽完著獵人要如何一步步的在他清醒無力時殘忍的肢解自己，經過這一次預演般的“審判”，thor那如討論天氣平靜語氣中的下一次和下下一次的懲罰讓loki的身體恐懼得忍不住發抖，他不敢想像自己如何過上那種連性奴都不如生不如死的生活，這幾年他已經默默接受了自己的血緣，包括那難以啟齒變化，一想到一個帶有自己相同血液的真正親人另他馬上就接受了這個認知，只是他還年輕沒有懷孕的打算，他認為自己會是個像frigga一樣的好父親。

「不！嗚你、怎敢！！」loki激動的抬手扯緊那金子般的髮絲，沒有被公開視姦的慶幸、沒有被公開羞辱的喜悅一秒都沒體會到，thor口中的如果立刻讓他墮入另一個惡夢，他不敢想像自己未來的孩子從孕育到出生就如此淒慘，正義的雷神居然會如此對待無辜的小生命，體內的母性竟然讓他如此的害怕。

「是你讓我變成這樣！是你逼我這樣去做的！！」thor憤怒的挺動腰胯，把對方要出口的話撞碎。

「嗯！啊啊————嗚沒、沒想到⋯我、哈啊⋯居然是⋯唔光明磊落雷霆之神，嗯哈那不為人知的⋯黑暗面⋯哈哈哈⋯⋯」伴隨恐懼的是把雷神一同拖進黑暗深淵的狂喜，破損的心臟好像瞬間黏補好，自己所受的侮辱只是區區前餐，誘惑正義光明神祇背棄光明放棄正義、跌入罪惡的深淵像苦難過後嘗到的甘美果實，外表噁心味道發臭，入口後毒素就會透過舌頭滲透全身神經帶來過敏刺癢的痛苦，但咀嚼後濃郁飽滿的口感會散發出來，吞下後久久回味甘甜又另人充滿幸福感，比永保青春的金蘋果還要珍貴。

「啊哈你永遠、永遠⋯嗯都甩不開我唔！」

「你可以去嘗試看看我會不會把你丟去當軍妓！」thor低吼加快抽插速度反駁loki沙啞的笑聲。

「哈哈哈啊啊⋯⋯嗯！嗚痛⋯⋯！啊————」可憐的小肉粒被無情的拉扯，厚茧的指腹粗暴快速的摩擦，無比脆弱部位被攻擊立刻把瘋狂邊緣的邪神制服，剩下像奶貓一樣沙啞的咽嗚。

thor放過那可憐的小肉粒，把那個鏤空的冰冷塞子再次插進溫暖的陰道，鬆軟如泥又不懂滿足的小嘴大歡迎的主動把塞子往裡吸，突然的冰冷讓懷中人雞皮疙瘩抖了一下，強壯有力的雙手托起併攏放在扶手白嫩雙腿，把loki整個像對折一樣抱緊，全身重量更往下聚集把後穴兇狠的陰莖深入到一個更可怕的深度，粗大的陰莖和陰道塞把薄薄的腹部撐出被插滿的形狀和loki勃起的陰莖在壓迫的空間裡互相擠著，然後再次開始猛烈快速的抽插。

滾燙硬挺的陰莖再次在後穴馳騁，每一下都狠狠擦過前列腺往深處探索，隔著薄薄的肉壁和陰道的塞子互相摩擦，帶動陰道塞上下擺動，同時操著兩個貪吃的小嘴。

loki無助的流淚體會著陰道冰冷後穴滾燙冰火兩重天的快感，雙腿和腹部擠壓的空間緊緊夾著自己勃起的陰莖，濕滑溫暖緊緻得像插在什麼地方，thor每一下抽插把塞子和陰莖頂起腹部把空間變得更緊逼，像一張小嘴有規律地吮吸自己的陰莖，膝蓋隨著動作有意無意的摩擦撞擊拍打著腫脹敏感的乳尖，快速擺動間中空的塞子會吹進風，涼颼颼的直往深處吹，體內深處難耐的搔癢再次剝奪他的理智。

「嗯唔不！嗚————」淚水再次把視線模糊，現實再次扭曲成夢幻的光斑，噬人的快感再次吞噬掉在混沌邊緣的人。

thor換成左手單手緊勒緊loki雙腿腿彎，右手兩指插進陰道的中空塞子，沿著從塞子旋轉鏤空斜紋中擠出的糜肉往內深入至極限，厚茧的指腹滑過滾燙的糜肉，感受她的溫暖和蠕動，又用指尖摳刮，每一下刺激都引起loki絞緊，腰胯抽插的動作並不影響粗糙指尖在內裡探索，沿著螺紋摸過每一寸糜肉後thor退出轉動塞子，擠在鏤空處的糜肉被拉扯刮過的快感讓loki咽嗚流淚夾緊，突然的絞緊阻礙塞子轉動讓thor懲罰的又在肩膀上再咬上一口，手指再次探進鏤空的糜肉間摸索，終於在淺處摸入按壓G點時loki瞪大眼高聲尖叫。

「啊！！不！！啊哈太、多⋯⋯啊————～～」

找到目標後thor更加專注的抽插的角度，每一下都重重擦過前列腺，薄薄的肉壁摩擦得要破要著火一樣，射進去的精液混合各種液體打出一圈圈白沫，不停撞擊發青硬痛的臀肉，囊袋撞擊推進隨著抽插退出的陰道塞，穴內的手指不再移動專注反覆按壓摳刮G點，穴外的拇指摩擦上慘不忍睹的腫脹陰蒂，源源不絕的愛液從中空的塞子沿著thor的手指流出，隨著抽插擺動緊壓在雙腿和腹部間的陰莖也被同時摩擦，薄薄腹部被頂起至極限從下往上漸漸擠壓自己陰莖的觸感無比清晰的傳入loki腦海，像被收緊唇舌快速粗暴的口交，過多高潮極度敏感的身體把全身感官放大了上百上千倍，血液再次沸騰燒毀他的大腦，要吞噬他的可怕快感再一次襲來，雙手徒勞的抓著禁錮自己的粗壯手臂，在佈滿青筋的手臂上留下一條條紅痕，他像一條翻滾在無情海浪中的翻肚鱒魚只能無力的等待雷神結束他的憤怒停下這可怕洶湧的暴風雨。

thor不理會loki的身體還能否接受如此高強度的密集快感，他繼續用這種方法釋放自己的憤怒，噬人的快感已經把loki摧毀，他像瀕死的天鵝一樣昂起長長的脖子把頭靠在thor肩上，像被捏緊脖子一樣滿臉通紅佈滿求饒的淚水，無聲失神的被強加接受這漫長痛苦的甜蜜懲罰，唾液不停從張開的兩邊嘴角滑落，只有兩個肉穴還會回應thor。

正午陽光照射在空曠的大殿和王座上，溫暖的陽光幫王座上的兩人鍍上一層金光，下流的啪啪水音和濃郁得嚇人的荷爾蒙飄散在四周，神聖莊嚴的儀式進行到最後，性愛之神在拆骨入腹品嚐他的祭品，教導他帶領他體會丟棄羞恥後原始性愛的至高極樂。

多重快感伴隨thor幾十下的抽插後，loki高度敏感的甬道再次快速收縮，潮吹噴湧出的熱液和愛液從女性尿道口和中空鏤空的塞子滑過thor手指和手背像水花一樣飛濺出，嗒嗒滴落在王座前。

「！嗚——————～～～～～～～」

thor在loki高潮時仍沒有停下抽插，高潮後蠕動的甬道把thor絞緊得無比舒服，過度的夾緊讓thor低吼收緊手臂加大抽插的力度，撞擊臀肉疼痛產生的快感持續疊加，在再幾次壓逼陰莖時loki用力弓起背小腿抽筋反著白眼射出稀稀疏疏的精液，已經沒多少庫存很稀薄的精液斷斷續續的向上噴射，把膝蓋和鎖骨搞得一片狼藉，射精後終於抵不住疲憊徹底昏睡了過去。

thor還在最後的衝刺，loki失去意識後頭歪在一旁雙手垂落在兩邊，但身體仍在繼續回應thor，高潮後的痙攣持續把thor吮吸絞緊，無數的小嘴仍在貪婪的快速吮吸，thor抽出陰道內又濕又黏的手指雙手抱緊loki雙腿作最後的衝刺，幾十下抽插後咬著loki頸側射出最後的精液，滾燙精液射向腸道深處和被咬的疼痛讓昏睡的人無意識呻吟出聲身體哆嗦。

射精後thor保持著抽插的動作喘息平復，用不熟練的初級魔法再次變出鏡子，loki髮絲胡亂黏在沾滿各種液體的紅潤小臉立刻出現在視線裡，此刻委屈的皺緊眉頭哭腫了雙眼歪頭昏睡在自己懷裡，全身像隻煮熟的蝦發粉，整個下體在紅豔和紫紅之間，疲軟的陰莖被鐵環固定抱持站立，可憐的陰蒂紅得發紫高高挺立，透明中空鏤空的塞子把陰道保持張開露出裏面紅腫泥濘的甬道，兩片被摧殘過的小陰唇還在翕動，淫液精液佈滿腿間，青紫色的臀瓣中插著自己顏色猙獰的陰莖，過多的混合液沾濕他大腿的盔甲流落在王座上。thor看著鏡中的自己把自己疲軟的陰莖從loki鬆軟濕潤的後穴抽出，帶出一波液體，被長時間撐開的穴口合不攏，像圓洞一樣張開露出裡面同樣可憐兮兮的紅腫甬道，射進後穴過多的精液緩慢的從合不上的穴口漸漸流出，白色的精液立刻覆蓋在豔紅和紫紅之上，強烈的視覺沖擊另thor覺得下身又有充血的趨勢，他立刻揮揮手把魔法鏡子撤掉，不打算再繼續增加懷裡人身體的負擔，紅腫穴口和腫大一圈佈滿掌印又紫又硬的小屁股足夠沒有魔法沒有治療石只能塗藥治療的loki趴上一段不短的時間。

thor把肛塞塞回進合不攏的後穴防止精液繼續漏出，把背後坐的loki換成公主抱，抱著他走下王座走過長長的紅地毯，穿過花園走向自己的閃電宮，正午猛烈的陽光打在loki佈滿各種痕跡的光裸身體上，溫暖的陽光讓他緊皺的眉頭輕微舒展開，畫面像受難者一樣美好又聖潔。

回到閃電宮thor直接走去提前命人按時準備好的浴室，幫loki清理乾淨汗濕的身體和兩個穴口內的混合液，熱水浸上腫痛的下體時昏睡的人再次皺緊眉頭叮嚀，又再在身體乾爽舒適後嘆息，thor把睡死的人放趴在床上繼續睡，拿起提前放好在床邊的藥膏反覆塗抹在使用過度的兩個甬道和飽受摧殘的小屁股，叉開的雙腿間兩個穴口可憐兮兮的合不攏，手指塗抹藥膏輕輕滑過時沒意識的人下意識收緊甬道身體哆嗦，待藥膏的冰涼完全滲入身體後睡不安穩的人才終於完全放鬆。

thor知道通過這次的懲罰他深刻教會了loki的身體和意識惹怒自己底線的後果，以後如何讓他親自選擇，thor最後看了看床上哭得腫著眼眶又腫著青紫色小屁股不舒服昏睡的人，有種自家弟弟調皮搗蛋了千年終於開始懂得收斂的釋如重負，心情愉悅的哼著歌離開，正式開始今天的工作。

————

thor是無意中翻到loki塞在書櫃角落的筆記，沒想到他居然把當年的那一場“審判”當劇本聲情並茂如實用文字紀錄下，只可惜裡面的內容根本不可能排上舞臺，只能永遠藏在這本邪神的親筆手稿裡，不過thor挑挑眉，覺得自己今晚能和自己的寶貝弟弟兼王后重溫一下當年。

————

王座上的液體當時已經有提前安排好的侍女秘密清理乾淨，不過紅地毯上不顯眼的小水痕到底有沒有被清理掉就是神王自己的小秘密了。

————

**Author's Note:**

> 個人不喜歡公佈太多tag，雖然劃重點，但自我感覺非常劇透，畢竟就是一篇肉，如果全部tag出來和劇透沒區別ww  
> 窺穴這tag我寫了又刪刪了再寫再刪，在最後滿足一下自己ww


End file.
